When She's Near
by ForHarmony
Summary: Após anos de uma amizade casta com Hermione, Harry se vê tendo reações estranhas na presença da amiga.  Song fic da música When she's Near - Fiction Family.
1. Capítulo Um

N/A: Nem preciso comentar que os personagens e todo contexto louco do mundo de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Se pertencessem o final não seria deplorável como foi :D

Capítulo Um.

- Gina, eu já disse que esse relatório é para sexta! – Ele esbravejou para a ruiva que permanecia calma sentada de frente para o rapaz. Sua sala era a nº 9, uma das maiores de todo o ministério. Possuía uma decoração clássica que definitivamente não havia sido feita por ele. Cada milímetro do piso parecia perfeitamente brilhante e limpo. O lugar inteiro denotava essa mesma aparência. A mulher estava sentada em uma das cadeiras de couro que eram perfeitamente posicionadas na frente da mesa do rapaz, que de trás da mesma parecia furioso. - Semana que vem há uma missão muito importante.

- Harry, hoje ainda é segunda. – Ela disse despreocupada e o homem apenas bufou afrouxando a gravata. – Você anda muito nervoso. – Comentou fitando as unhas desatenta.

- Só quero que meu trabalho seja feito. Não podemos deixar as coisas para serem feitas em cima da hora. – Ambos sabiam bem que aquele não era o motivo do comportamento de Harry. Ela era uma das únicas em todo o Ministério que aturava o comportamento atual de Harry. Suportava as broncas pois no fundo sabia que o rapaz se sentia só e desprotegido e tais coisas eram causadas por alguém demasiadamente próxima.

- Nós sabemos muito bem que não é apenas isso. – Harry se levantou agitado da cadeira e foi até a janela que ficava na lateral da sala. Fitou todo o movimento que havia lá fora. O mundo terminantemente não se preocupava com o mau humor dele. Nem ao menos podia diagnosticar o porquê tal irritação e tristeza lhe invadia de repente, apenas era ciente de que quando estava perto de Hermione tudo se esvaía. Certamente era um fato.

- Não comece com isso, Gina. – Ele sabia o que a amiga iria lhe dizer. Diria que ele amava Hermione. Por que diabos ela cismara com aquilo? A amiga sempre o acalmou desde os tempos de escola e nem por isso namoraram ou se apaixonaram um pelo outro.

- Não começarei, até porque você já sabe. – Ela não diria mais nada, pelo menos não naquela hora. Todo o Ministério já sabia do amor exacerbado de Harry por Hermione, exceto os dois. Era notória em demasia a mudança de comportamento do moreno quando Hermione estava perto. Ouviu-se uma batida ressonando através da porta de madeira maciça. Gina revirou os olhos e sorriu. Aquele era o momento mais engraçado do dia. Harry sabia bem quem era, conhecia até mesmo suas batidas.

- Entre. – Ele disse tentando se manter sério perante Gina, mas uma expressão abobalhada já se formava em seu rosto antes carrancudo. Fora só a figura de Hermione aparecer pelo vão da porta que um grande sorriso se formou involuntariamente nos lábios do rapaz. A ruiva se controlava para não rir do estado pachola do amigo, era deveras difícil.

- Mione. – Ele disse fitando com seus olhos brilhantes a amiga que sorria de volta.

- Vim apenas dar bom dia a vocês. – Ela disse indo até ele e depositando um beijo casto em sua face e fazendo o mesmo em Gina. Sempre fazia isso todos os dias. Harry percebeu que talvez sua demora naquele dia pudera ter causado todo seu nervosismo. Sentia-se paranoico. Como um beijo no rosto ou a falta dele podia afetar tanto o seu humor?


	2. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois.

- Você vai à festa na Toca? – Harry questionou à Hermione enquanto almoçavam tranquilamente em um restaurante próximo ao Ministério. Eles repetiam aquele ato quase todos os dias. Era raro passarem o almoço separados. Ele tinha que admitir que a amiga havia ganhado um brilho ainda mais especial com o passar dos anos. Não havia conhecimento de nenhuma mulher de 25 anos tão bonita quanto Hermione.

- Somente se eu conseguir terminar tudo que tenho para fazer hoje. – Ela respondeu entre um gole e outro de suco de abobora. Tinha que admitir que as festas na Toca eram ótimas, ainda mais uma para comemorar o noivado de Rony e Luna, mas desanimava só de pensar na pilha de relatórios em sua mesa. De repente Harry se pôs em chateação. Gostava de estar com Rony, Luna e os outros, mas gostava ainda mais de estar com Hermione. Já podia se imaginar deslocado naquele lugar. Talvez devesse insistir.

- Irei esperar por você. – Ele disse no sorriso mais galanteador que tinha a fazendo rir.

- Vou tentar ir. – Ele piscou para a amiga que fitou rapidamente o relógio de pulso e ergueu a sobrancelha espantada. As horas haviam voado. – Céus! Eu tenho que ir. – Levantou-se rapidamente tirando algum dinheiro da bolsa, mas Harry segurou sua mão gentilmente e fez um sinal negativo num meneio com a cabeça.

- Eu pago. – Ele sempre insistia até o fim. Não teria tempo para discutir com o amigo. Se desejava mesmo ir a festa teria que se esforçar ao máximo para terminar todo o trabalho.

- Aproveite que eu não tenho tempo para insistir. – Ela motejou lhe depositando um beijo rápido no rosto, girando os calcanhares e saindo em passos apressados.

"_My cover is blown  
>I'm faded and dreary<br>When my love is away  
>My cover is blown"<em>

"_Fico desprotegido  
>Fico desbotado e melancólico<br>Quando meu amor vai embora  
>Fico desprotegido"<em>

Harry quase podia ver toda sua alegria partindo com a amiga. Uma onda repentina de cansaço o invadia e todo seu vigor começara a ruir. Seria poético se não fosse louco e triste, mas ele precisava mais dela do que podia admitir.


	3. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três.

"_When she leaves me alone,  
>I'm weathered and weary<br>The nights are the days when my love is away"_

"_Quando ela me deixa sozinho,  
>Fico desgastado e cansado<br>As noites são os dias quando o meu amor está longe"_

Harry tinha que admitir: as festas na Toca eram bem animadas. Mesmo assim não conseguia levantar da confortável poltrona de couro que estava sentado. Seu corpo parecia ter se adaptado tanto ao lugar que se negava a deixá-la. O dia de trabalho havia sido exaustivo e sua mente também lhe pedia descanso. Mirava todos no local, animados o suficiente para esquecerem até mesmo do dia seguinte de trabalho. Gina no Ministério, Rony no Quadribol, Luna no Pasquim e o resto das pessoas em seus determinados ambientes. Imaginava naquele momento o que Hermione estava fazendo. Com certeza perdida em um monte de papéis sobre elfos e seus direitos ou até mesmo no telefone dando alguma desculpa para não sair com o seu mais novo encontro, um cdf trouxa que conhecera quando foi visitar os pais . Ele sabia que não duraria mais que uma semana e que a amiga já estava saturada, mas aquilo de certa forma o incomodava. Não tanto quanto a sua ausência.

Harry permanecia ali, parado fitando o movimento da festa como fazia desde que havia chegado.

- O que houve com Harry? – Rony perguntou num sussurro a irmã assim que eles se afastaram do amontoado de pessoas e foram até a mesa pegar outra cerveja amanteigada.

- Aquele mesmo problema de oito letras.

- H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e. – Ele disse mais para si mesmo contando cada letra nos dedos enquanto Gina revirava os olhos. O ruivo ficou vermelho ao ver a irmã impaciente com sua lentidão e logo contornou voltando para o assunto. – Quando eles vão parar com isso? Digo, eles se amam, não é? – A mulher meneou a cabeça positivamente enquanto o irmão lhe entregava uma das três garrafas que havia pego.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. – Disse chateada abrindo a garrafa e tomando um pequeno gole. – Só sei que não aguento mais o estresse do Harry. – O irmão riu.

- Vou tentar falar com ele. – E se afastou da irmã que torcia para que a conversa desse certo apesar de ter certeza que não daria. Harry era muito cabeça dura.

Rony se aproximou do amigo lentamente para que o mesmo notasse sua presença e ele o fez com um olhar cansado. O ruivo se sentou na poltrona ao lado e entregou uma das garrafas ao rapaz que agradeceu abrindo a garrafa e brincando com a tampa entre os dedos desatento.

- O que houve? – Perguntou abrindo a sua com rapidez e tomando um bom gole enquanto tentava fitar o amigo.

- Com o que? – Ele sabia bem o que Rony queria dizer, mas não queria falar sobre aquilo. Tomou um gole da sua cerveja e manteve-se em silêncio.

- Você sabe bem, Harry. Não dá pra ficar escondendo o que você sente. – Ele não iria começar uma discussão, todos insistiam em forçar algo que não iria acontecer.

- Eu não vou começar com isso agora, Ron! – Ele repreendeu o amigo sentindo um pouco de irritação lhe preencher, mas explodir com o ruivo não era algo que desejava.

"_When she's near the new year's here  
>And there is not a resolution that I can't do<br>I see things clearly when she's near me  
>When she's near me all the world is new" <em>

"_Quando ela está perto, o ano-novo está aqui  
>E não há uma resolução que eu não possa cumprir<br>Eu vejo as coisas claramente quando ela está perto de mim  
>Quando ela está perto de mim, o mundo inteiro é novo" <em>

- Desculpe, só quero que fique bem. – O ruivo disse baixinho com as orelhas vermelhas enquanto o olhar de Harry se perdia para a porta do local que naquele momento era aberta e uma pessoa conhecida e aguardada se revelava por ela. Rony notou rapidamente o olhar antes ríspido de Harry se tornar brilhante e abobalhado. Aquilo era realmente estranho.

- Está tudo maravilhosamente bem. – Disse desatento ao ruivo enquanto a morena lhe lançava um sorriso retribuído rapidamente por ele.

- Vocês só podem ser loucos. – Rony bufou e se levantou, sabendo que nada do que dissesse iria adiantar naquele momento de transe do melhor amigo.

- Cadê o Harry? Ainda está na fossa? – Gina perguntou ao irmão enquanto ele se aproximava dela, mas respondeu por si ao ver Hermione próxima de Harry. – Óbvio que não. – Rony riu irritado e se sentou em um dos degraus da escada próxima a eles.

- O Harry vai acabar enlouquecendo. – Disse com preocupação ao ver o quanto o amigo mudava na presença da morena.

- Você acha que ele já não está louco? – O ruivo meneou a cabeça positivamente. – Ele apenas é teimoso o suficiente para negar o que acontece.

- Você acha que a Hermione não sabe desse amor todo dele por ela? – Aquilo era uma pergunta difícil de responder. Mas talvez Gina entendesse o que se passava pela cabeça da amiga.

- Ah, Ron. Que mulher não gostaria que o melhor amigo fosse um fofo com ela? – Rony revirou os olhos fingindo estar enojado. Seu sentimental continuava como o de uma pedra. – Aposto que ela fica encantada com o jeito que Harry a trata, ainda assim foram muitos anos sendo só amigos. Essa questão se torna até impensável agora.

- E se falarmos para ela? – Rony questionou em empolgação com se tivesse uma epifânia. Como não havia pensado naquilo antes? Ele era um gênio.

- Ah, claro! – Gina concordou irônica. – Por que você não se joga da torre de Hogwarts? – Ela questionou ainda no mesmo tom.

- Por que isso iria me matar. – Ele concluiu com obviedade.

- Que diferença faz? – O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas indagativo. – Se você contar a Hermione que o Harry a ama ele irá te matar do mesmo jeito. – Rony murchou no mesmo instante. A irmã tinha razão e ele não era um gênio.

- Então temos que pensar em algo... – Ele começou ainda sem graça.

- Que realmente funcione. – Ela concluiu fitando o casal que conversava empolgado. Era incrível como quando eles estavam juntos parecia não haver mais ninguém.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro.

- E então? Muito trabalho?- Ele questionou a amiga apenas para iniciar um novo assunto, mesmo que soubesse que ainda em silêncio eles se entendiam.

- Muito. Como sempre. – Comentou exausta. Seus olhos estavam fundos e seu corpo cansado.

- Você precisa de férias, Mione. – Ele disse sério e a amiga riu. – O que foi?- Perguntou sem entender.

- É que vindo de você soa tão estranho. Você tem se matado tanto quanto eu naquele Ministério.

- É, eu sei. – A amiga parou de rir e apenas sorriu fadigada, ainda assim seus olhos brilhavam como sempre.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Harry? – Ela indagou num tom sério que fez o rapaz sentir um frio estranho na barriga.

- Como assim?

- Todos andam dizendo que você anda mau-humorado, cansado, triste. – Ela comentou com certa tristeza. O moreno permaneceu sério apenas a fitando.

- Eu sempre fui assim. – Pelo menos ele achava aquilo. Alguém com uma história como a dele não conseguia sorrir assim aos quatro ventos.

- Não comigo. – Ela rebateu.

- Porque com você eu não me sinto assim. – As palavras dele haviam saído sem ao menos pensar. Parecia que o corpo não havia enviado nenhum comando para que elas fossem ditas. Hermione o fitou com ternura e segurou sua mão a acariciando de leve.

- Não deixe a tristeza matar você por dentro, Harry. – Ele sorriu tristonho e a olhou nos olhos.

- Não vai, se você estiver por perto. – Ele definitivamente precisava dela.

- Por que eu não estaria perto de você, Harry? Eu sempre estive. – Aquilo era verdade e ele sabia bem. As palavras da amiga o confortaram e ele pode sentir seu corpo, ainda cansado, ficar mais leve.

- É claro que você vai estar. – Ele concordou balançando a cabeça para afastar alguns pensamentos. – É só besteira minha. – A mulher sorriu e afagou os cabelos bagunçados do rapaz com carinho.

- Espero que não perca seu tempo pensando besteiras. Eu não vou sair do seu lado. – Ele sorriu. Não gostava quando mexiam em seu cabelo, sempre achou estranho. Ainda assim, quando Hermione o fazia era completamente diferente. Ele poderia dizer que até se agradava.

- Eu sei. Mas então como está o novo namorado trouxa? – Especular sobre as relações de Hermione era seu passatempo favorito. Sabia que era algo muito ruim, mas torcia que a amiga já não estivesse com o namorado. Sabia que Hermione precisava de alguém perfeito para ela e aquele homem definitivamente não era.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Ela justificou e ele riu divertido. – Não tenho tempo nem para mim, muito menos para um namorado.

- Não é bem assim. Afinal de contas a idade vai estar avançada daqui a um tempo. Não quer ser uma solteirona, não é? – Ele motejou e a amiga lhe bateu no braço. Os tapas de Hermione haviam ficado mais leves com o passar dos anos.

- Como se você fosse o homem mais namorador do mundo, não é? – Ela rebateu fingindo estar com raiva. – Sem contar que nossas idades só mudam por alguns meses de diferença. Então vamos morrer solteiros juntos. – Ela riu em seguida e o rapaz também. Harry podia esquecer todo estresse do trabalho em apenas 10 minutos de conversa com Hermione.

- Mas enfim... Já que estamos solteiros e felizes... – A amiga parou para fitá-lo ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. – O que acha de jantarmos amanhã? – Ele perguntou com um tom que tornava a proposta bem melhor do que era. Se orgulhava de si, finalmente havia tomado uma atitude. Hermione riu divertida do jeito do amigo.

- Claro, essa proposta é irrecusável. – Ótimo, agora ele só precisava se livrar de todo estresse pré-Hermione.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Capítulo Cinco.

- Quer dizer que você e Hermione terão um encontro? – Rony perguntou ao amigo empolgado enquanto estavam na sala do mesmo, no Ministério. Harry havia chamado o rapaz lá para saber mais sobre os preparativos para ser padrinho do casamento dele com Luna.

- Não é um encontro, Ron. – Mas bem que ele se alegraria se fosse. –É apenas um jantar de amigos. Estou pensando em ir assim mesmo. – Ele disse mirando a si mesmo. Rony o fitou com descaso, se quisesse Hermione encantada pelo amigo ele teria que trabalhar duro.

- Claro que você não vai assim, cara! – O ruivo exclamou um pouco alto demais assustando Harry. Ele precisava se controlar mais antes que o amigo desconfiasse de algo. – Digo... – Ele disse mais calmo. – Essa roupa é a que você vem para o trabalho. Já pensou em comprar um terno novo? – Ele questionou de forma convidativa. Harry levou uma das mãos ao queixo cogitando a ideia.

- Sabe, não sou muito bom em escolher roupas... – Realmente aquele terno cinza não era o mais bonito do mundo, mas também não era péssimo.

- Mas a Gina é ótima. Ela pode ir com você na hora do almoço. – Ele era um gênio sim. Se não fosse no mínimo era um aspirante a um.

- É, vou falar com ela. – O moreno disse se levantando, todavia Rony o empurrou lentamente de volta na cadeira.

- Não! Eu falo. – Harry estava achando as atitudes do amigo realmente estranhas, mas deveria ser o estresse do casamento. Rony saiu rapidamente pela porta de madeira maciça e a fechou com cuidado destinado a ir pelos corredores à procura de Gina. Ainda assim o homem andou poucos passos até achar uma porta ao lado da de Harry com uma placa de metal com as escrituras: "Ginevra Weasley". Riu apenas de imaginar a reação da irmã ao ver seu nome completo naquela placa. Deu duas batidas na porta e eu ouviu um "entre" bem sonoro.

- Rony. – Ela disse sorridente ao ver o irmão.

- Gina, preciso da sua ajuda! – Ele disse rapidamente a irmã que riu e revirou os olhos.

- Sabia que ia me pedir algo. – Comentou fingindo estar ressentida.

- O Harry e a Mione vão ter um encontro! – A ruiva arregalou os olhos e levantou apressada de sua cadeira fitando o irmão ainda esbaforido.

- E ele vai daquele jeito? – Perguntou num desespero.

- Eu pensei o mesmo! Você precisa ajudá-lo. – A ruiva pegou a bolsa de couro em cima da mesa e foi até a porta, mas antes de girar a maçaneta ela se virou para o irmão.

- E a Mione? – Ela perguntou incerta.

- Ah, a Hermione é a Hermione, oras. Ela não precisa de ajuda. – A ruiva concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta com rapidez.

- É hoje que o Harry se tornará um chefe mais calmo. – Foram suas ultimas palavras antes de sair da sala.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. – Rony falou para si vendo a irmã sair e sentando em sua cadeira. – Até que o lugar é confortável. – Disse novamente para si fitando a sala da ruiva.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis.

- Não acha que estamos exagerando, Gina? – Ele questionou incerto enquanto andavam pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal em busca de um novo terno para Harry. A ruiva o fitou com repreensão. – É apenas um jantar com uma amiga.

- Claro que não, Harry. Você precisa de uma melhorada com ou sem jantar. – O moreno corou e prosseguiu em silêncio. – Acho que esse preto combina com você. – Ela disse apontando para a vitrine e o amigo até gostou. Sabia que ele não teria problemas em comprar um terno caro então escolheria o melhor.

- O que você acha de um corte de cabelo? – Ela disse olhando observadora para o amigo.

- O que tem errado com o meu cabelo? – O homem perguntou tentando se ver no reflexo da vitrine.

- Você não o corta faz semanas e não pentea-los também ajuda. – O rapaz fitou a si mesmo com atenção quando conseguiu um bom reflexo e pode concordar mentalmente com a menina. Ainda assim não iria admitir.

- Não é meu cabelo que vai mudar quem eu sou. – Tentou justificar em vão. Ele sabia que Gina era muito esperta.

- Mas um bom encontro com a Hermione pode lhe tornar um homem mais gentil e doce. – O homem balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma cansada. Sabia que dia após dia uma parte de si perecia pelo desgastante trabalho. No fundo sabia o quão feliz ficaria com um bom resultado no jantar com Hermione e sabia também que ainda que negasse seus sentimentos, Gina, Rony e o mundo inteiro nunca acreditariam nele.

- Tudo bem, digamos que eu realmente fosse num encontro com Hermione. É lógico que ela não iria querer nada comigo. – Ele fingiu supor e Gina fingiu se deixar levar pela suposição.

- Só por ser você já haveria vantagem, Harry. Com sua presença Hermione ficaria feliz até se vocês fossem tomar um copo d'água. – O homem se manteve ouvido e não mudou sua expressão, mas dentro dele havia um enorme orgulho que acabara por florescer com o comentário da ruiva. – Você precisa ser gentil com ela, e fazer as coisas que você sempre faz. – A mulher sabia que Hermione não tinha do que reclamar sobre o tratamento de Harry para com ela.

- É claro que isso de encontro é só uma suposição. – Ele afirmou com um meio sorriso escondido.

- Com certeza. – A ruiva assentiu fitando um terno de linho, Harry ficaria ótimo nele.


	7. Capítulo Sete

Capítulo Sete.

Harry tinha que admitir que estava meio nervoso, na verdade poderia dizer até bastante nervoso. Fitou seu rosto no espelho do banheiro e se espantou. Realmente um terno novo e um corte de cabelo fazia bastante diferença algumas vezes. Sentia-se inseguro de sair daquele jeito do Ministério. Provavelmente todos já sabiam que ele e Hermione teriam um encontro. Conhecia bem a língua comprida de Gina Weasley. Perguntava-se se era mesmo um encontro ou apenas um "jantar de amigos" como insistia em dizer aos ruivos. É claro que ele desejava que fosse um encontro, mas será que Hermione também? O moreno se encheu de coragem e girou a maçaneta do banheiro após olhar-se pela última vez no espelho. Até gostava do que havia visto. Caminhou corajosamente pelo corredor vazio e silencioso do Ministério em direção ao elevador. Ele e Hermione eram sempre os últimos a sair e os primeiros a chegar.

Hermione se fitou pela enésima vez no espelho. Não queria decepcionar o Harry. Ultimamente se sentia descuidada com sua beleza, mas no fundo sabia que continuava bela.

Não se lembrava de nenhum encontro mais divertido do que passar algum tempo com o melhor amigo. Após o fim das preocupações geradas com a batalha final, ela e Harry ficaram ainda mais próximos. Duvidava de ter deixado passar despercebido qualquer problema do amigo e que ele houvesse deixado passar algum seu. Definitivamente eles tinham uma grande história.

O moreno deu duas batidas de leve na porta, tão leves que teve medo da amiga não ouvir. Ainda assim, para sua felicidade, ela abriu a porta rapidamente. Parecia já estar o esperando, mas realmente estava.

- Harry. – A morena sorriu surpresa ao ver o amigo ainda mais bonito e com uma aparência menos cansada.

- Hermione. – Ele sorriu da mesma forma. Ela estava linda, aliás, ela ERA linda.

- Cortou o cabelo. – Ela comentou o fitando curiosa e ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- É, tive uma ajuda. – Rebateu lembrando-se da insistência de Gina.

- O terno também parece novo. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça novamente, mas dessa vez corando.

- Er... Você está linda. – Disse rapidamente.

- Que nada. – Negou com a cabeça. – Estou como todos os dias.

- Eu não digo sempre, mas você não está linda só hoje. – A morena sorriu.

- Então vamos? – Questionou corada.

- Claro.


	8. Capítulo Oito

Capítulo Oito.

O jantar prosseguia silencioso no restaurante preferido de Hermione. Harry sabia um pouco sobre quase tudo que ela apreciava. O moreno a fitava com seus olhos verdes quase em transe. Parecia ter sido hipnotizado enquanto a amiga comia calmamente. Hermione notou o olhar de Harry sobre si e o fitou de volta.

- O que houve, Harry? Você mal tocou na comida. – Disse notando o prato do amigo. – Está se sentindo bem? Quer ir para casa? – Continuou num tom preocupado. Harry apreciou a preocupação, mas sabia que o revirar no estômago não era relacionado à sua saúde.

- Não, Mi. Eu estou muito bem. – Disse rapidamente e a morena permaneceu a olhá-lo.

- Então por que está estranho? – Nesse momento Harry iniciou uma briga interior. Sua mente pensava em muitas coisas, mas será que era pertinente expor para a amiga? Será que dizer a forma que se sentia era certo? Ele não sabia responder nenhuma das perguntas, mas tinha certeza que se quisesse dizer algo teria de ser ali.

- Só estou pensando. – Foi a melhor resposta que pode dar, porém isso aguçou mais a curiosidade e preocupação de Hermione.

- Sobre que? – Ele respirou fundo e tomou um gole de sua bebida, até então intacta.

- Sobre o que as pessoas falam. Sabe... sobre meu mau humor ser causado pela sua ausência e pelo meu amor exacerbado e escondido. – A morena riu e o amigo o fez também.

- Você sabe que as pessoas acham que nos amamos desde quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

- É. O que me preocupa é que talvez hoje em dia eu concorde com elas. – Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Hermione Granger não entendia aonde Harry queria chegar. Talvez entendesse, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que era apenas resultado de uma mente fértil.

- Como assim? – Questionou desentendida.

- Eu só sou feliz com você ao meu lado, Hermione. Por pior que seja o meu dia, é só você chegar que as coisas tomam outro rumo. Meu semblante muda e não digo isso porque a Gina e o Rony insiste tanto. Talvez eu realmente te ame, talvez eu tenha certeza de que te amo. – Harry disse tudo rapidamente num tom informal, como se aquela fosse uma conversa "normal" de se ter com sua melhor amiga. Era a única forma que tinha para lhe dizer tais coisas.

- Harry, eu... – Ela iniciou uma frase que mal sabia como terminar, mas estava decidida a dizer algo. E diria, se o garçom não lhe interrompesse.

- Senhorita Granger, este bilhete chegou em seu nome. – Disse entregando o mesmo a mulher e saindo. Os dedos da morena tremiam segurando o papel e ela sabia que não era pelo frio. Era do Ministro e parecia ser urgente. Parte dela dizia para ter aquela conversa com Harry, mas seu lado responsável lhe dizia apenas para ir.

- Harry, eu preciso... – Iniciou novamente, mas o amigo completou antes dela.

- Ir. – Disse tentando parecer compreensivo e esconder toda a vergonha.

- Nós temos que conversar. Promete que nos falamos amanhã? – Questionou ainda que a resposta fosse óbvia. É claro que o veria amanhã. Eles trabalhavam no mesmo lugar.

- Claro. – Respondeu meio atrapalhado enquanto a morena tirava a carteira da bolsa. – Não. – Disse segurando a mão da amiga e lhe impedindo de pegar o dinheiro. – Eu te convidei, eu pago. – Mesmo querendo insistir ela não pôde. Sabia que o trabalho devia ser feito, dessa forma aparartou deixando um Harry sozinho e confuso.

O moreno fitou seu prato sem fome e assim se manteve por alguns instantes. Só desejava que aquilo tudo nunca tivesse acontecido. Não numa situação como aquela.


	9. Capítulo Nove

Capítulo Nove.

Hermione permanecia em casa fitando seu rosto no espelho. Mal podia se lembrar de como era há anos atrás, sua mudança física era exorbitante.

Não iria aquela festa. Estava cansada o suficiente para se permitir ficar em casa enquanto os seus amigos de trabalho festejavam incessantes. Finalmente teria um momento só dela. Aproveitaria sua bela casa e faria algo que não fazia há muito tempo: nada.

Certas vezes se perguntava se trabalhar tanto valia a pena. Não tinha ao menos tempo de gastar o dinheiro que recebia. Tinha uma casa grande com tudo que desejava, mas não conseguia usufruir de suas coisas. Talvez se não tivesse sido tão promovida poderia aproveitar sua vida. Deitou-se no sofá, ainda pensativa, e ligou a televisão em um filme que ao menos lhe importava, só queria tentar relaxar, se ainda conseguisse. Seus olhos se fechavam pesadamente e teria caído no sono, mas ouviu a campainha soar distante, lhe despertando num ímpeto. Nesse instante torceu para que fosse apenas um sonho. Seu desejo foi anulado assim que ouviu o mesmo som mais uma vez. Relutou para se levantar, mas em poucos segundos conseguiu. Estava acostumada a ser despertada pelas ligações do ministro, então tinha forças o suficiente para vencer a luta contra a cama. Caminhou em passos lentos a arrastados pelo piso feito com tacos de madeira. Segurou a maçaneta de metal e a girou deparando-se com a figura de Harry. Apesar de tudo, sua visita lhe aprazia.

- Oi. – Disse o moreno num sorriso casual.

- Harry. – Ela sorriu de volta se encostando à porta de madeira maciça. Não tivera a ideia de chamar o amigo para entrar. Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e se sentou na escada localizada na entrada da varanda. O amigo fez o mesmo na outra extremidade do local.

- Está indo pra tal festa agora? – Ele questionou ao finalmente notar a roupa da amiga. Ela estava linda como sempre fora, mas algo realçava ainda mais sua beleza naquela noite.

- Acho que não mais. Gina e Luna já devem ter saído. E você? – Questionou notando que o rapaz vestia trajes esporte. – Não vai?

- Não. Não gosto muito de festas.

- É. Eu sei. – Fitou seus pés por alguns segundos e esfregou as mãos nervosamente. Queria falar, mas não achava as palavras exatas. - Sabe... sobre ontem à noite...

- Não. Eu não quero que discutamos isso aqui e agora.

- Tudo bem. Você tem todo o direito de mudar de ideia...

- Eu não mudei. As coisas sempre serão assim. – Assumiu colocando os óculos novamente. – Eu só vim aqui por que sinto sua falta. – Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem furtivamente após dizer tal coisa, mas de certa forma não se arrependia.  
>- Eu também sinto sua falta. – Admitiu também em seguida. Harry se aproximou da amiga lentamente e a mesma permaneceu parada.<p>

- É tão estranho... – Comentou sem olhá-lo  
>- Por quê? – Ele questionou, agora com seus lábios a centímetros do dela. Por mais que a aproximação fosse perigosa, ele sabia que ela não recuaria.<br>- Porque eu sei que é isso que eu quero. Mas então por que estou com medo? – Questionou também fitando os lábios finos do rapaz.  
>- Eu também não sei. Mas prometo que valerá a pena.<br>- Eu sei que sim. – Assim que Hermione ficou em silêncio seus lábios se tocaram. Era um toque lento e gentil, porém intenso já que fora tão esperado por ambos. Harry levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto da menina, que a princípio quase recuou com o toque, mas em seguida relaxou. Seus lábios continuavam a se tocar e não demorou até um beijo mais profundo acontecesse e que as mãos de Harry agora passeassem livremente pela cintura da amiga, enquanto a mesma afagava seus cabelos. E assim ambos permaneceram durante muito tempo.

- Está tão tarde. – Hermione disse encostada no peito do rapaz que lhe abraçava pela cintura. Estavam daquela maneira há algum tempo. – Eu preciso entrar. – Sussurrou a ele que concordou com a cabeça e ela se levantou indo em direção à porta. Harry se levantou também, mas permaneceu no lugar que estava.  
>- Então... Até amanhã? – Questionou numa incerteza não fundamentada já que ambos teriam que trabalhar.<br>- Claro. – Disse num meio sorriso. – Boa noite, Harry.  
>- Boa noite, Mione. – Respondeu colocando as mãos geladas nos bolsos do casaco. A morena fechou a porta com cuidado e assim que ela o fez o rapaz caminhou até o portão o abrindo também com cautela. Sentia-se leve. Aquela havia sido a melhor noite de que conseguia se lembrar. E qualquer que fosse a resposta de Hermione, ele nunca iria apagar de sua memória o tempo que ficaram juntos.<p> 


	10. Capítulo Dez

Capítulo Dez.

"_Repentance is next  
>I miss her so dearly<br>Those nights are the days  
>When my love is away"<em>

"_Arrependimento é o que vem em seguida  
>Eu sinto tanta falta dela<br>Essas noites são os dias  
>Quando o meu amor está longe"<em>

Deitado em sua cama há mais de duas horas, Harry não conseguia dormir. Arrependia-se por tê-la deixado entrar. Havia tantas coisas que teriam que ser ditas. Ainda assim eles só precisavam aproveitar aquele momento que havia passado. O que lhe restava era esperar que o dia amanhecesse, para que pudessem conversar.

Depois de muita espera finalmente havia amanhecido. Harry conseguira dormir cerca de 4 horas até que o despertador soasse e lhe acordasse anunciando um novo dia.

Hermione havia acordado atrasada. Podia contar nos dedos seus atrasos. Esse era o 2º em quase 10 anos. Tomou um banho ligeiro, vestiu-se de forma desajeitada e colocou os sapatos com rapidez. Só ela sabia o quanto eles lhe cansavam. Ainda que se mantivesse sempre firme, definitivamente estava na hora de comprar novos pares. Enquanto comia suas torradas com certa pressa, pode se lembrar da noite que se antecedeu. Alguns dias atrás nunca imaginaria beijar seu melhor amigo e ainda por cima gostar disso. Sabia que sua relação com Harry mudaria, mas seu maior medo era ficar sem ele e consequentemente sem mais de seus beijos.

- Céus, no que estou pensando? Tenho que ir. – Disse para si mesma dispersando tais pensamentos.

Harry caminhava lentamente para sua sala. Imaginava que Hermione já havia chegado, mas não sabia ao certo como abordá-la. Apenas trazia em mãos uma rosa que teve a ideia de comprar para a, até então, amiga.

- Harry! – Ele ouviu alguém lhe chamar com descrição no corredor agitado. Virou-se lentamente e se deparou com a mulher ruiva que conhecia há tempos.

- Bom dia, Gina. – Disse ainda sonolento.

- Sem essa. Quero boas notícias. – Rebateu sorrindo. O homem não pôde deixar de sorrir também. A noite, apesar de mal dormida, havia sido ótima. – Não acredito, Harry! – Gritou histérica sendo notada por todos. A mulher corou após o acontecido e puxou o amigo e chefe para sua sala.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Ele disse num meio sorriso bobo e envergonhado assim que Gina fechou a porta.

– Agora isso na sua mão faz sentido. – Ela disse percebendo que o rapaz tinha uma rosa vermelha em mãos.

- É. Acho que vou falar com ela agora. – Disse pensativo. - Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte, Harry. – A ruiva disse fitando o rapaz sair de sua sala em direção ao elevador. Ao vê-lo desaparecer puxou um pergaminho da gaveta e se pôs a escrever.

"Rony,

Nosso maior desejo aconteceu. Se você não entender, como eu acho que não vai, pense na solução para os problemas do Harry. Oito letras. Hermione. Te espero aqui no Ministério para especularmos. Não demore.

Sua irmã, Gina."


	11. Capítulo Onze

Capítulo Onze.

- Er... Eu trouxe pra você. – Ele disse a mulher lhe entregando uma rosa vermelha. Hermione sabia o quanto Harry era atrapalhado com mulheres, mas ainda assim ele conseguia ser atencioso e romântico.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Ela pegou das mãos do amigo admirando a beleza do simples presente.

- Ham... – Ambos notavam que não tinham o que dizer. O clima entre os dois após o beijo estava deveras estranho e só eles sabiam o quanto aquilo doía. Hermione se levantou e foi até a prateleira onde havia um jarro com outras flores. Ela depositou a rosa no mesmo com cuidado e se virou para o amigo lhe fitando.

- Eu amo você, Harry. – Ela disse rapidamente a ele que lhe olhou surpreso. Um sorriso tímido foi se formando nos lábios do rapaz.

- Hermione, eu... – Ele começou, mas não conseguia dizer mais nada tamanha felicidade que lhe invadia. Ele apenas sorriu e se aproximou da morena. Ela respirou fundo como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que estavam tão próximos. Seus corações batiam mais acelerados a cada milímetros de distância ultrapassado. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto da morena que sorriu ao sentir seu toque e fechou os olhos. Naquele instante todo cansaço de uma noite mal dormida foi dissipado e esquecido. Seus lábios se tocaram de forma gentil e toda a distância fora quebrada. E um beijo acontecia de novo, mas era incrivelmente diferente dos da noite interior. Os sentimentos agora estavam bem definidos. – te amo. – Ele conseguiu terminar depois do beijo e a mulher sorriu.

- Será que agora você pode ser um chefe mais calmo? – Ela questionou rindo enquanto acariciava os cabelos do rapaz.

- Quando você está próxima eu posso ser quem eu quiser. – Respondeu dando lhe um beijo rápido.

- Eu disse para você, não disse? – Rony se gabou empolgado, enquanto ele e a irmã se espremiam para ouvir o que se passava atrás da porta da sala de Hermione.

- Você não disse nada, Ron! Eu que disse! – Rebateu ao rapaz que corou se gabando ainda mais.

- Enfim, o que importa é que o Harry vai ser um amigo bem-humorado! – Disse sorridente e a ruiva concordou.

- E um chefe mais calmo! – Disse se afastando da porta enquanto o irmão fazia o mesmo.

- Até que somos uma boa dupla. – Comentou pensativo.

- Com a minha inteligência e seu... – Parou pensativa por um instante. - apoio moral, Somos uma ótima dupla. – A ruiva assentiu rindo.

FIM.


End file.
